


Moving on

by orphan_account



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Tags May Change, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 15 years have passed.Ardahlis has moved on from the monsters that once controlled it.It may have moved on though but SHE still wants answersAnd if those answers are not given...She is going to burn it all to the ground
Relationships: WilliamHawkes/KymLadell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Children AU





	1. Pictures are important too you know

**15 years**

**The Phantom Scythe has been dead for 15 years**

**15 years of peace for the city of Ardahlis**

**And 15 years of mourning for the loss of one of the best officers to serve this country**

  
The light blonde Captain and the blue hired lieutenant of the 11th precinct was walking side by side towards the stairs of a private plane. Inside it was the girl they were to make sure was safe for the entire month of June. 

"I don't understand why the Chief had both of us in charge of this girl. I mean I get that she gets kidnapped a lot, but the both of us on this day. " Kym grumbled under her breath, she was not too happy on this particular day and everybody knew why. Today was Lauren Sinclair's 15 year death anniversary, everyone who enters the precinct is informed not to disturb or contact the Lieutenant nor Captain on any circumstances no matter what reason they may have. Even if one of them got out to visit Lauren's grave she would be fine but the chief himself gave the orders. 

"Hey you should be happy at least the girls will have someone to talk to while school is closed" Captain Hawkes says looking Kym in the eye with a loving look on his face remembering his 2 daughters. You can see the pain in his eyes though; and he didn't do anything to hide it. 

"Sure but the both of us?!" Lieutenant Kym nearly shouts. Her complains were soon interrupted by the opening of the plane door. From it came Kieran White, their old Archivist now with a multiple million dollar company on his name. He was wearing a three piece suit, his hair in its usual clean bun. The women of the precinct that had come with them let out a sigh, married or otherwise. He was one of the most eligible bachelors in the world so it is no surprise that the Kieran White cult will once again rise up; only this time not confined to the walls of the 11th precinct office. 

He steps to the side to make way for someone, a gentle smile on his face. Everyone held their breaths, as his lone daughter stepped out of the plane. Long blank hair,the same shade as her father's, greeted them as she walked out of the plane. They can't see her eyes because of her bangs, but they didn't need to. One look at her, Captain William and Lieutenant Kym froze. 

"Lauren." William said in a voice barely above a whisper but everyone had heard him. Christine White tilted her head to the side pushing her bangs away from her eyes revealing a pair of gold orbs most of the officers has only seen in the picture on their Lieutenant's desk; but in an instant everyone knew who she was. She was a spitting image of Lauren Sinclair , the unnamed hero of Ardahlis, one of the best detective that had ever served this country and the best friend of the Captain and Lieutenant. 

"Alright, now Luna you know how this works. You're not allowed to go anywhere without at least 2 officers. Understand?" Kieran asks his daughter in a stern voice snapping everyone of their haze. She gave a little pout before nodding eventually. He then turns to the Captain and Lieutenant and states in the sane stern tone "I am trusting her to you Captain Hawkes". Their Captain could only nod, unable to find his voice. Nobody could. 

\----

"I'll be back in Ardahlis in about 3 hours William, just in time for your proposal don't worry." a red hired woman says from the other side of the phone, amusement laced in her voice, "But Lauren what if you don't make it and she says no or what if she just laughs at me? Or what if-" William Hawkes, cool level-headed William, was starting to hyperventilate at this point "I'm sure Kym will say yes. But if I'm not there but then just go with the plan. I'll be back eventually anyway" even if he couldn't see her, he knows her too well that she has a big smile on her face. It calmed him down a little, "I'll see you soon then. Kym's going to be here in 30 minutes and I don't know what to do" a laugh comes from her before the line ends. 

"Do you have to go so soon?" A voice comes from behind her followed by a laugh, more of a gurgle actually. She turns around and sees Kieran holding a 3 month old baby in his arms, holding out her arms to her mother. She takes the baby in her arms and slowly cradles it into sleep. "William is proposing to Kym today I can't miss it. You'll follow me in a few hours anyway" From the corner of her eyes, she catches Kieran looking at them with a content look on his face before stepping beside her and humming a lullaby. 

_**Everything in that moment couldn't be more perfect.** _

_**But she knows better than anyone that there is no such thing as perfect in this world.** _

She eventually places the baby in her cradle and gave Kieran a goodbye kiss before heading for the train station. 

\---

"You belong in jail you piece of" " Officer Sinclair! What is going on! " Lauren turns her head to the side to see around a dozen police officers, she really couldn't see clearly anymore. The sound from her gun was enough to alert them it seemed " This man is responsible for the death of the Queen. And the Phantom Scythe. " the man tries to run from her but the other officers quickly tacked him to the ground. Clutching her bleeding abdomen and chest she tries to stand only to be pushed down by Randall. He had no emotion on his face but there was concern and slight panic in his eyes evident in his eye." You're bleeding, we need to get you to the hospita- Sinclair, Sinclair! "Randall couldn't stop his sentence when she started coughing uncontrollably, blood dripping from her mouth ; completely letting go of her bleeding stomach to catch the blood . Randall's screams attracted the attention of remaining officers. They grabbed the first aid kit and rushed to help her. 

"You can find his file on Kieran 's desk. Its already completed" she struggles to say in between breathing and coughing. "Sinclair, you're bleeding. Don't think about anything else. "The officers laid Sinclair down at her back. Blood seeps out from her chest , there is a bullet wound there. The officers struggled no to panic as they gather the necessary things to remove the bullet or at the very least prevent blood from getting out. 

Lauren turns her head to the side and ushers Randall to come by her side. Randall quietly holds her hand as the other officers return with a doctor by their side, ready to save her no matter what cost. "Randall make sure that he rots in jail." Lauren begins ,eyes dulling slowly as she struggles to breathe "tell William that Im happy for their engagement" "Engagement? To Kym?" She smiles and nods slowly before tightening her grip. "Please tell Luna that I love her" she pleads almost desperately, tears running down her face. Randall had never seen her like this, he was used to seeing her tired from overworking or laughing beside her friends and sometimes tense on various occasions but not like this. Vulnerability was not something that she has ever shown; and he's not even supposed to be the one to see her on her last moments. Nodding slowly, he returns the tight grip on her hand, I promise, I will tell her, an unsaid promise. Lauren understood and whispered Thank you before taking her last breath. 

A beautiful night , stars shining brightly in the night sky completely uncaring of the harsh world below it. It was supposed to be the perfect time to start a new chapter in Kym and William 's life, but it turned out to be the last of Lauren's. 

\---

An awkward silence hangs above them as they walked to the front of the airport where a car is waiting for her. There was whispers and pointing at her direction but everyone brushed it off. "So..." Christine White begins, asking no one in particular "You knew my mother?" pushing her hair from her face she meets the Lieutenant's eyes. Fastening her steps she walks by Kyms's side before continuing "You know her don't you? You wouldn't be so shocked to see me if you didn't. And I'd doubt that this is your first time as security." She posed a lot of good points that are suspicious if not answered. "Yes, I knew her." By that single sentence her eyes brightened, excitement shown in her posture as she leaned forward to ask more questions. Before she could get the chance to , they reached the front of the airport. Safe! Kyms mind nearly shouts not being able to hold back a grin. "Do you have a picture of her?" Kym's eyes immediately dulled as her mind plays the scene over and over again. 

\----  
"Come on Lauren its just a picture! "Kym whines as she drags Lauren to where the rest of their friends are. The rest of them just laughed knowing Lauren would rather be in the archives with her boyfriend than out on the fields. "Kym the sun hurts!" Lauren complained while shielding her eyes from the sun. "It is hot but its not enough to give you a sunburn you red head vampire" Kym says without skipping a beat "And besides Kieran is going to dragged you off somewhere and we won't see you for a while!" 

They were given a year off for momentous leaps in the investigation of the Phantom Scythe. Not really on a vacation sort of way by more on no-one-can-give-them-anything-else-to-focus-on-so-they-can-continue-searching-without-distraction kind of way. Kieran White didn't seem to get the hint though, he booked 10 flights to some country and giving them to anyone who wants to come with them (him and lauren). His defence was that if they need to get someone who escaped from Ardahlis they'll be the one to catch them, Hermann seemed to accept that as a logical reason and didn't bother them about it. 

When has smiling ever take up this much effort, Lauren says out loud which only widens Kym's grin before the camera snapped. 

The photograph still sits on her table as the first and last time Lauren has taken a picture with them. She wasn't there on her wedding photo, or on Xavier's birth, or on Heidi's, or the day she adopted Francine. Lauren wasn't there. 

"No" 

"Liar" 


	2. Yeah... no pressure at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is so unusual for him to do this. He has seen his fair share of deaths of close friends in this line of work but hers continue to haunt him. Maybe its because of her unfulfilled last wish, maybe its because she was not recognized in any way despite her restless efforts to bring down the bloody Phantom Scythe but he knows to himself that its because he has considered her as a friend even if it was short lived. 

The cemetery was suspiciously empty. Well not really suspicious because cemeteries are usually empty but not at this time of year, this day to be exact. 

Walking around Lucas Randall didn't know why there was almost no one here. Usually either kym or William would be here for the day; and on rare occasions the entire Hawkes Family. A small tombstone greeted him as he reached his destination. It read:

_Lauren Sinclair_   
_XX06-XX29_   
_A friend, a daughter_   
_And a hero_

It has been 15 years but not once has neither kym nor will not visit her grave. Something must have come up, he thought to himself. Vines were starting to crawl at the edges of the tombstone. He thought of removing it but decided against it. If it did anything, it only made hers stand out, just like her when she was still alive. 

"Hey, its been 15 years but I still haven't done your last wish" he begins, a bit uncomfortable with the given situation "Maybe it would have been easier if you told me who Luna is. I asked everyone but they don't know who I'm referring to. I won't stop though. I can promise you that". 

It is so unusual for him to do this. He has seen his fair share of deaths of close friends in this line of work but hers continue to haunt him. Maybe its because of her unfulfilled last wish, maybe its because she was not recognized in any way despite her restless efforts to bring down the bloody Phantom Scythe but he knows to himself that its because he has considered her as a friend even if it was short lived. 

\---

The Hawkes residence was quiet. It has been for the past week but it was a custom tradition for the family. From the start of June, they would be quiet for 7 days followed a small gathering then back to their usual rambunctious selves. The 7 days of peace for the neighborhood should have ended today with a small gathering at the front yard but it didn't come, neither did the noise and life that made the house shine. 

Kym Ladell plopped down onto the mattress, burying her head in the soft pillows. Her husband could only watch in amusement before setting down at his side. They would usually have a little argument, having to already caught up to everything during dinner, before heading to sleep. None of those happened. Dinner was quiet but nobody could do anything about it. They both ushered their kids to sleep even of it wasn't time for bed. Neither got any sleep though, events from earlier still replaying in their mind unable to process a single fact. Lauren has a child, or rather had. 

William clenched his fist, not being able to comprehend what had happened. Why had she not said a single word about it to him? Did she even get married? Was she just going to let him find out about it years later? 

"Will" Kym lightly taps his shoulder stopping him from thinking anymore horrible things about his childhood friend. 

"Yeah" he turns around to face her but she was on her back just staring at the ceiling. 

"What are we going to do?" There were so many emotions in that single sentence. Sadness, regret,a hint of happiness, but overall helplessness. It was a simple question with so many possible answers but couldn't find any. 

"Were not supposed to do anything. Our job is to make sure that she's safe. Nothing more" after all these years of being the captain of the 11TH precinct he has gotten used to calming down citizens. No matter how hard he had tried to hide it though kym understood. 

**I don't know**

* * *

"Well then little girl, what's stopping you from fully supporting this little ' Project' of ours?" A middle aged man asks, glaring lightly at the girl in front of him. 

"Its not that I'm not going to support it , its more of... I want something and the police is the only one that can give it. "the girl answers not letting her smile fall. 

"And what might that be? Files? Evidence? You can just tell us what you want and our spies will take care of it." the man was getting a little overconfident for his own good. The girl, then pulled out a small dagger; the end of the blade going into a snake's mouth with the rest of its body wrapped around the handle made from the same material ,even from just a glance the man knew who had once weilded the dagger . The venom in her voice was deadlier than the one coating the blade. 

"I want answers"

* * *

  
"I'll tell ya who's leading the revival. Black hair, gold eyes, small girl, heh, sound familiar?" a middle aged man was seated across Detective March. There were bruises and scratches all over his face and arms, and his right arm was broken. Outside it other detectives stiffened. They were all thinking of one person but it can't be her. There was no way that such a sweet girl would be capable of such heinous crimes. Right? 

* * *

"Over there! I want one of those!" Christine White shouts before running off to a random direction. Her security, a team of 7 people or more, struggled to keep up with the energetic teen. They were in the shopping district part of Ardahlis, you can see stores left and right. She ran into nearly all of them carrying at least 3 bags full of clothes and 4 pairs of shoes. She didn't seem to care if it wasn't her size though. She just bought, and bought, and bought stuff continuously . If the stories are true about her mother, she would have been a kind, and determined not an irresponsible girl with no regard for money. 

Lieutenant Kym was called in from the headquarters after they spent 2 hours trying to calm her down. A problem soon emerged though; they have absolutely no clue where she is.

"Find her! We can't let her get lost! What if she gets kidnapped?!" Kym Ladell shouts at the top her lungs, heard throughout the entire shopping district. 

They finally found her,and everything she bought, sitting in one of the many benches outside. Kym immediately walks up to her, then gave her a full speech on why she shouldn't spend so much money on things that she won't even use an that she shouldn't run away from her security or they'll tell her father. Over everything kym had said, only the last part had gotten a reaction. 

"Miss Kym, I know that spending money on ' unnecessary things' is a very bad habit. Especially since not a lot of children are like me but that is why I bought all of these." She spoke slowly and sincerely but there was not a since hint of regret in her expression. Kym turned to look at the other officers for clarification on what she meant, all of them just as confused as she is. 

Christine gave out a small chuckle and pointed at the building beside her. The orphanage. Quickly piecing together her earlier behaviors, they immediately understood what she was going to do. They all picked up everything and took it inside.

The second they had stepped in though, dozens of kids rushed to their feet. The joy and excitement in children's faces was something none of the officers will ever forget. After putting down everything, Kym quietly calls Kieran from a corner of the small orphanage while everyone was busy with giving out the everything Christine bought. 

"Who is this? "Kieran answered in a professional tone." Hey its me kym. I just called to tell you that your daughter just spent around a thousand pence buying clothes for the local orphanage "knowing that he was busy she just stated all the reasons so he could go back to what he was doing; that and a small crowd of children had gathered in front of her looking curious over who she's talking to. 

" Again? " " What do you mean by 'again'?" he just let out a chuckle. "She does that sort of stuff all the time. Whenever we would go somewhere new, she would always do that." surprise was clear in her face. She meets Christine's eyes and she only gives her an amused smile, not saying anything else. 

Time seemed to move fast for all of them. Very soon kym found herself saying goodbye to her workmates and hopping in the car with Will. 

"Where did you go this afternoon? You look really tired and happy today." Not finding the energy to respond she just leaned on his shoulder as he started to drive. 

"Hey! Don't lean on me or were going to crash!" 

"My life already did when I married you" 

"That's my line kym" 

* * *

Unsurprisingly, there was only one person in Ardahlis that had matched the description. Christine White. Her security for the day had nearly laughed thinking that it was just a joke but soon realized that they were not joking around. 

Walking down the hall towards the interrogation room with a bunch of lawyers behind her was the last thing Luna had thought she would be doing today. Whispers and glances were thrown in her direction. It was very understandable though. She had spent 3 whole days buying gifts, cooking,and leaving little surprises for the entire precinct. She got along with pretty much everyone that it was hard to think that she could be the one leading the revival of the Phantom Scythe. 

  
"My client will not say anything regarding this matter" one of her attorneys said firmly as she sat beside him. After 10 minutes of back and forth arguments they finally decided to let her go and she decided to go back to the White Manor. 

* * *

William read the content of the papers in front of him with a look of disbelief. 5 people were arrested for participation on the supposed revival of the Phantom Scythe, all of them pointing to Christine White as the new leader. One or two accusations and they wouldn't do anything more than a few questions but five is eligible for detainment. 

Kym noticed his silence and walks up to him, taking the papers from his hands and plainly waves it infront of his face. He lets out a sigh and leans back in his chair. 

"Well what seems to be the problem Captain?" Kym says half cheery half serious, stopping the paper from fanning his face

"Its Christine-" "Luna" "-Luna. There have been a lot of people pointing her to be the leader in the revival of the Phantom Scythe. " now she has the same baffled look as him

"How can she possibly lead that? She's 15 years old!" Kym shouts right next to his ear. He turns his head to make sure that the door was closed.

"Keep your voice down. If this information got to any other precinct it would surely just lead to more trouble, both for us and her. And I know that, and that's the problem. Every single one of the arrested figures are very adamant about it " he ends with another sigh. This situation is just plain ridiculous!

"Well did she confirm it?" 

"No" 

"Did she deny it?" 

"No, she didn't nor does she say anything about the matter. Its like she's inviting us to investigate." He mumbled under his breath 

"Investigating didn't bring us anywhere. Maybe we should just talk to her." He looked at her with a skeptical look on his face. 

"Come on, its obvious there she wouldn't be the actual one leading this whole thing. Let's just ask her. Maybe she's just shy to tell the detectives and this is just a big misunderstanding " by the time kym finished talking their things was already packed and they were already halfway down the hall, on their way to the White Manor. 

He hasn't done this in a while, following her weird, yet logical, ideas with no regard for the possible consequences. He really shouldn't be surprised about her not losing this trait

They found themselves infront of the White Manor a minutes later. The walls of the Manor was pure white and a large mahogany door; the complete opposite of what's inside. They didn't need to look for her very long,she was in front of the door as if she was expecting them. 

"Captain Hawkes, Lieutenant Ladell what a lovely surprise!" She shouts in her usual sweet tone when she saw them "Would you like to have a cup of tea with me? It's quite lonely here now that the security left." She was already dragging them to the table at the front yard, not giving them much of a choice. It wasn't too far from the door but far enough to not be heard.

"Well what happens to bring the two of you here? I'm mostly at the precinct because of the whole interrogation thing so it can't be that you missed me too much" she takes a sip of her tea. They both exchange a look not knowing how to address the problem. Kym kicks him under the table telling him to start talking. 

"It's actually why were here. Were actually here to ask you about the statements of the prisoners. They're all saying that you're the leader of the revival. We know it's crazy but we just need your confirmation that you don't have anything to with it. " it wasn't like him to fell nervous, especially when its about work. 

"I actually do have something to do with it. Just a little bit though. If you want, I can tell you everything I know" she looked at the both of them in the eye, partially stunning them. 

"Okay!" she begins clapping her hands together then pulling out a notebook seemingly out of nowhere "You see this little notebook here? This notebooks contains the dates of future weapons importation, everyone involved and even future assemblies that have set place and time. And I can give it to you if you want. Just give me a satisfying answer to a small question of min . You have a day to think of the answer" 

William and Kym stiffened. She personally confirmed the statements of the prisoners and now she's saying that she can stop it with the correct answer to a question. No pressure at all

  
"Just tell me why did my mother have to die?" She didn't have her usual sweet tone or smile , her expression unreadable to even the Captain and Lieutenant. 

"Sure, say that her will to end the Phantom Scythe is higher than everyone else but that would mean that none of you matched her's even though some of you were working far longer than her. By June of XX29 There was 324 people in the 11th precinct and 4723 Police Department overall. Why couldn't it be one of them? Why my mother? Why did it have to be Lauren Sinclair?" She ended with a sigh , picked up the teapot she excused herself to get some more tea. 

Neither William nor Kym knew what to do, or say, or even think at this point. They were starting in space, their mind not being able to register what is going on around them. Just like their last interaction; they didn't get to register the time and soon found themselves back in their room, back to back, eyes dull and red . 

They knew that she was hurting with the loss of her mother but not to the point of reviving a bloody syndicate just to get answers. 

_They didn't know the answer. It was a question both of them were avoiding for 15 years_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first parts of this is their memories. The most unforgettable one that they treasure from the bottom of their hearts or haunts them until now or maybe both

Today is going to be a good day, Kym Ladell thought as she happily skipped to the Hawkes Household. William has been avoiding her for a few days now, not really that unusual in their relationship but it was too sudden and she's not even sure what she did wrong, maybe it was because of the cupcakes she made him (she rung up Lauren around 13 times to know his preferences) , or what about that time he let her take (steal) his coat at the train station or maybe it was when she wanted him to teach her how to play the piano (another disaster; kym does not have a single musical bone in her body) . Oh, now she can see why he's mad. 

"William! I'm here! " She screams as she burst open thought the door. She only sees William's mother right outside the door holding out a single piece of paper. She hesitantly took the paper when she refused to answer. It held a simple word: Backyard. 

\---

"Officer Randall, you better have a good explanation as to why you are reporting at such hour." Hermann was not in a good mood especially when the Chief himself was here checking details regarding the precinct, only sparing a glance at the officer before returning to the papers at hand

Officer Randall entered the Captain's office and bowed down "Chief Sinclair and Captain Hermann, it is with great sorrow for me to report that Officer Sinclair has passed away" 

Although Hermann was not fond of the girl, he has to admit that she was exemplary talented and was too young to leave this world . Taking the silence as a reason to continue "She was shot in the chest and the abdomen by the leader of the Phantom Scythe." 

To say that the two were surprised was an understatement. The 11th precinct has done massive leaps on the investigation of the Phantom Scythe but someone actually managed to pinpoint the Leader? 

"There is enough evidence given by lune to convict him. He is brought evidence 7th precinct as it was the nearest to the scene. An official report is being processed as we speak." 

Quickly recovering from the shock, Hermann dismisses the officer. "My condolences" "Thank you but I must request that you let one of my maids come and pick up her things" "Of course, that would not be a problem at all" the chief merely nodded and went back to checking files. Nothing else was left to say ,they bid goodbye , pretending that the guilt in their hearts,for losing someone, didn't exist at all. 

\---

Kym Ladell and William Hawkes was walking towards the 11th precinct office. Kym raised her left hand and stared at the golden band and intertwined sapphire and amber gemstones with happiness and surprise. 

"I can't believe this." She turned her head and looked at William in the eyes. 

"Are you happy or..." William internally flinched, afraid that she only said yes due to pressure. 

"Oh, I'm happy I just didn't think that you would propose so soon. Lets hurry up. I want to announce this to the William Hawkes Fan club as soon as possible" She starts to drag him faster. A few months ago he hated it when she did this; now all he wants to do is to be beside her as they both head towards their goal, hand in hand and side by side. 

\---

The celebration for the lieutenant and sergent's engagement was cut short when the dispatched squad came back. Their faces held so much sadness and when asked about what happened they only responded to wait for Officer Lucas. 

It has been nearly 15 minutes now and Kym was starting to get impatient. Today was supposed to be a happy day because of their engagement, why was the atmosphere suddenly so gloomy? 

Just before she could talk, the door opened revealing the awaited officer. There was still a bit of blood on Randall's shirt. It didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the office. In fact, they all knew that he didn't like it when there was a stain on his shirt, blood or otherwise. 

"Officer Sinclair was shot in the chest and abdomen by the leader of the Phantom Scythe. She was given first aid but it didn't suffice. Her last wish was to make sure that the leader remain in bars for the rest of his life and send her congratulations for Lieutenant Hawkes and Sergeant Ladell's engagement." He left out the part about Luna, unsure who exactly she was referring to. He kept a level voice but it still held sorrow heard to the entire office. 

The air suddenly became tense as no one knew what to say. They enjoyed her company on the rare occasions that she would go to one of their after work gatherings. Most people turned to the Lieutenant and Sergeant, knowing that they would be the most affected by this. William's face was obscured by his hair, not allowing the office to know what he was thinking. Kym had her head down , her lips lightly quivering. 

"Tell me that this is a joke" Kym said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

"Tell me that this is a joke" she looked up, tears streaming down her face, her voice a little below a shout. 

"This is just a **joke** right Randall?!" She stomps towards Randall and holds him up his collar. He was taller than her but she didn't care. Her voice was loud and rang along the hallways. 

" **She's not really dead! You're just making a joke right?!** " Tears were streaming freely down her face as she screamed. She refused to accept it. The unwavering bit of sadness in Randall's eyes only brought more tears to the surface. 

She lowered her gaze, realization finally sinking in. Lauren was gone. Lauren was dead. Lauren wasn't coming back. Lauren won't be here for her anymore. 

" _Right_?" Her voice was once again below a whisper, only this time containing grief, sadness, and more denial than Randall had ever heard. 

\-----

"Make me a macaroni and cheese. You have 30 minutes. If it's not ready then I'm divorcing you "

"On it" 

"With squid, peanut butter and garlic. Bonus if you can make it spicy"

Kieran gave out a long sigh. He was already halfway out of the room to avoid her odd cravings. He forced a smile onto his face and looked at his dear wife. All his frustration regarding her meals always melt away at the mere sight of her. Lauren was 6 months pregnant and her baby bump was all too hard to conceal; especially when she was laying on her back due to the frustration of waiting 30 minutes for her meal. 

'6 months and 3 more to go you can do this white' he enthusiastically told himself as he headed down to the kitchen. He could easily have a maid do it but she said it was more special if he did it himself. A terrible lie . The worst part was that she didn't even bother to hide her amusement whenever he had a look of both disgust and frustration on his face. 

Picking up her a bowl from a specific set (she never eats anything if it's not part of the daily set she picks at 3 in the damn morning ), he mentally prays that he does this correctly in his first try not wanting to further explore the recipe. 

It doesn't. 

\----

The burial had a routine all too familiar for the officers. First they would carry the coffin, a small prayer would follow after, then a few words from the Chair of Police; this one had been longer than usual but was understandable; and finally a salute for the loss of a life in the field. 

Funerals were never rare in this line of work. Death in service was an honor, as the officers were once told. 

_They knew it was true._

Sacrificing ones life for the sake of the city. 

_That didn't stop the pain and sting in their hearts though._

Especially since she didn't get the recognition she DESERVES. 

Taking a deep breath kym stands up from her seat and headed to the coffin a few meters away from her. A few heads turn but not much attention was given afterwards. Ignoring the tightening of her chest she looks at her bestfriend now laying in a cold brown box. Her skin wasn't pale by the slightest; they had more color in them now than when she was alive honestly. A simple black dress fitted her body perfectly, just like all the others. Lauren looked beautiful even after death had claimed her. Like she was just sleeping and was about to wake up any moment

 _The makeup artists really outdid themselves didn't they_ , kym thought bitterly as she ran her fingers over the glass case forever refraining her from touching Lauren one last time. 

"It's a real shame isn't it" a voice rang from beside her. She didn't need to turn as she already knew who it was; Lauren's uncle, Tristan Sinclair. From the corner of her eyes, she sees him wipe a loner tear from his eye.

How this must hurt him so much. Lauren was his last family member and now she left him too. Alone in this battle with the Phantom Scythe. 

"William , are you not even going to look at her? You know that this will be the last time." Tristan's voice rang in the small tent they were in; shielding them from the heavy rain that seemed to mourning with them.

Kym walked towards Will and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew he was hurting more than anyone else. They knew each other since they were kids; they grew up together; they graduated together; they fought the Phantom Scythe together. No matter how much she knew Lauren, it was nothing compared to what Will went through with her. 

"I don't want to look at her because if I do... " he moved his gaze towards the coffin. Enough to see a faint reflection but not more. 

_"... I'll think that she's still alive and I'll never be able to accept it"_

\----

Going to work at 5 in the morning was not normal nor was drinking 5 cups of coffee in 20 minutes but Randall didn't care. He never cared about the social norms and he won't start now. Entering the Captain's office was never a good experience for him. His mind always wanders back to his report on Sinclair's death. For the first time in a while he didn't see the silhouette of the previous Captain and Chief, instead he saw a spitting image of Lauren, the only difference was her raven black hair. 

She turns around and meets his eyes. The same shade and shape as her mother's. She gave him a light smile and introduced herself as Christine White but Luna as her nickname. 

_Luna. **Her final wish**_. his mind screams

"Would you happen to be Sinclair's daughter?" No point beating around the bush is there? He's stalled long enough. 

A light frown decorated her face as she so slightly nodded. 

"You see I got to talk to her before she died and she wanted me to tell you that she loved you and that leaving you is not something she wants to do." His chest felt unusually light. Lauren's final wish has been fulfilled, even if it was late by a decade and a half. 

  
"... I see" she threw a notebook at his direction and gave a smile. Catching the notebook with ease, he observed the the most precious thing for her deceased friend. No doubt that she took her mothers beauty but unlike her (Lauren) she knew how to show it off to the world. She wore a light yellow sundress that made her eyes stand out even more. Her posture was purely confident, again just like her mothers. Her lips a soft shade of pink and the lightest of tear fell from her perfect almond eyes. 

"Show that to the Captain. He knows what to do with it. And please tell him that I'm going back to America. " Her voice broke at the very end and she was trying so hard to not let tears fall. He wished her luck and she gave a grateful smile. 

\----

 _Like mother like daughter I guess_ , Kieran thought as he walked up the stairs leading to his daughter's room. Like her mother she was having a hard time closing a chapter of her life or more simply a question: _Why did her mother leave her_? 

The bloodline of Sinclair's has always been filled with independent women. He's not stupid and he knows his daughter; Luna didn't want a mothers love by the slightest, he had tried many times but she didn't want a mom in her life she once complained, she wanted to know why she couldn't have it from the beginning. 

"So, you finally got your answers." Kieran carefully approached his daughter and sat at the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she clung onto him as if he was the only thing keeping her from disappearing 

"Yes" 

One word was all it took for her tears to fall. One word was all it took for her heart to break into a million pieces; all over again. One word was all it took for her scars to finally heal. One word was all it took for her to understand how much her mother loved her . One word was all it took for her to move on.

Move on from thinking her mother never loved her. 

Move on from the questions that keep her up late at night.

Move on from the lies that held her in the past and into the future. 

A future her mother had died just to give her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work that will finally be finished and I think I gave this the justice it deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I don't know why I did this. It was supposed to be a oneshot for Kywi but made this. No regrets though


End file.
